To Late For Help
by Random Freaky Kid
Summary: In 1918, Edward and Bella where good friends, until edward got Spanish influenza and Disappeared. after 2 years Bella gets a boyfriend and is going to get married to him, until she is murdered by him.100 years later the cullens come to the house to....
1. story line

**ok, this is my first fanfiction so please be nice, but this is only the ****Prologue so far.**

**if i get reviews it would inspire to right the next chapter, so it would make me REALLY happy if i got a review.**

**so i hope you guys will like it.**

**Prologue**

Back in 1918, Edward and Bella where good friends, they where both 17, they weren't in a relationship or anything, and had no feelings for each other....yet. But Edward gets Spanish influenza and..... (You shouldknow the story of that). When Bella loses her good friend Edward, she's devastated, but after 2 years she back on track with her life, she has a boyfriend, Brock, and they are getting married, they moved to asmall town forks, they build a Victorian house that was the biggest house in forks or manor really. They were so happy. Until they got the news Brock's parents died, everything went downhill.

Brock started to abuse Bella, she was to scared to run, but she also loved him. The beatings where getting worse each time. Until Bella could not move for days, Bella started to fall out of love, but was to scaredto run. Until one day the worst happened, 3 days before her 19th birthday, she was murdered. Murdered by Brock. It was only a month away till she got married to Brock. Brock committed suicide 3 months later inthe same house Bella died in, the same room Bella died in, and the same spot Bella died. Bella was mad she was murdered before she got married, before she could have kids, and before she could have a happylittle family or even life. She haunted Broke till he could not take it anymore, and committed suicide.

100 years later, the Cullen's come to forks and buy the house. They try to start renovating the house, but something doesn't want them to. Edwards past really does come back to haunt him, for real.

**Review....please......with sprinkles on top :)**


	2. Chapter 1 Worlds Apart

_**Hey guys, this is my first hpater of my first story, i don't think i did to good, but anyway.**_

**_also there are song in the begining and sometimes the end, and the chapters will be named after that chosen song._**

**_and....this also the longest story i have written, other then short storys at school(that always seem to go over the word limit)_**

_I__'m gonna hold you for the last time  
I'm gonna cry but afraid not to let it show  
This is the hardest way to say goodbye  
'Cause as you walk away I'm feeling so alone' – Worlds Apart by The Veronicas_

Chapter 1: Worlds Apart

BPOV:

I woke up from the sun coming in through my window. I rolled out of bed, and had a look in the mirror of my reflection. I looked horrible, my hair is a haystack. I grabbed my comb and tired to get all the knots out the best I can, after 5 minutes I gave up and slipped into a faded yellow dress, and buttoned it up.

I walked out my room, and offcourse being the clumsiest person to have ever lived, I Bashed my toe into the door frame. "Arr!" I said, trying not to be too loud.

"Bella, Honey is that you?" said my mother, Renee. I put a hand on the wall.

"Yes" I squeaked out.

"Are you ok?" she yelled from the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm fine mother" and said back, I let go of the wall and started walking. Ok I stated limping, not wanting to hurt my toe again by walking on it. When I reached the kitchen my mother just finished cooking, eggs. My mother is not the best cook in the world, so she cooks me eggs, almost every morning. I got some milk and ate my eggs, when I finished I put them in the sink. "Mother, I'm going to meet Edward now"

"Just don't stay out for too long ok" said my mother

"Yes mother" I don't know why she says that every time I go to see Edward, I'm 17, you would think my parents would let me out past 4, but no, not my parents. I put on my sandals (ok you know, sandal type things, I'm not too good with names of clothing or anything) and put on my also faded yellow hat with a white ribbon on around it and walked out the door.

I walked to the park, which is usually where I meet Edward. I walked over to the creek that runs through the park. I watched the birds flying and swimming in the creek, the sky was clear blue, not a cloud in the sky.

"Boo!" and someone grabbed my shoulders.

"Ahhh!" I turned around and stumbled backwards a bit, to see an Edward Laughing his head off. "Edward! That is not funny!" I said and hit him over the head with my hat, and laughed. "Your an idiot, did you know that?" is smiled at him, he smiled his crooked smile back.

"Then you're an idiot too" said Edward.

"No, I'm not the idiot, you're the idiot" I said back

"Then how come you're still my friend?"

"Because I'm an idiot" I said without thinking. I frowned

"Haha, see I'm correct". I rolled my eyes. We started talking about random stuff, we walked into town. This town isn't too big, so it doesn't take too long to walk anywhere. We decided to have an ice-cream; we walked into the ice-cream shop and waited in line. We listened to the radio while we waited.

"It's been 5 weeks since the Spanish influenza outbreak, and there have been over 5,000 cases that have been recorded. If you have a fever or it's hard for you to breathe please go to the hospital and get it checked out. Please do not panic, and also wash your hands after you gone out." Said the guy reporting on the radio.

I looked at Edward. He gave me a small sad smile, "what's wrong Edward?" I said to him

"I worried about my parents"

"Why, has something happened to them? Are they ok?"

"Yes, and no" Edward paused before he continued " nothing's happened, but their sick, and, I worried they might have Spanish Influenza". I just stared at him for a second, they can't get it, they haven't been sick for, oh I don't even remember.

"Well um, I hope they get better soon" I didn't really know what to say. Edward gave me another sad smile. We order our Chocolate ice-creams and went started walking home.

I finished my ice-cream, and Edward and me starting talking about our future, what we want to be when where older, who the hell knows how we get talking about that, but still, it's better than awkward silence. When Edward had to split up to go home I said "So see you tomorrow or not?"

"um, I a bit busy tomorrow, so how about, Monday?"

"well, I'm a bit busy tomorrow, so how the day after tomorrow" He said

"And if your late again, you'll regret it" I said with a smile

"Oh, I know I will" he laughed. "Okay, I will meet you at the usual place"

"Yup" I said

"Alright, I guess I'll see you then" he said looking down at me with a smile. I smiled back

"Yeah, see you" and with that we both walked out separate ways back home, and then on the way home, I felt completely alone. I usually don't feel this alone when I walk home, so why is it different this time.

When I got home, I did the usual, listen to the radio, help clean the house you know. I went to bed and waited for the next day to come. The day flew by, and was very boring, I really did pretty much nothing, other than reading my favourite book, Romeo and Juliet. And also help mother cook.

When the next day came, something did not feel right. I got up and changed in to a very light blue dress and walked into the kitchen to have my usual breakfast. "Bella?" said my mother

"Yes?"

"If you're going out today, can you pick up some milk and bread? Where running out"

"Yeah, um, I'm meeting Edward again anyway, so I should be able to do that on the way home"

"Thank you Sweetie" she said. After I ate my eggs and drank my milk, I got a small shoulder bag to put some change in for the milk and bread; I put on my sandals and a white hat on, and walked out the house and to the park where I would be meeting Edward again, on my way there I saw a guy with a letter bag and a hat on walking to my house. Must have been the mail guy. When I got to the park, I went to the Creek, he wasn't there, so I decided to sit down and wait next to the lake.

It wasn't a clear day today, it was cloudy and looked like it could rain or storm soon, and there weren't many birds today either.

It was an hour later, Edward never showed up. I hope he's ok. I got up and started to walk into town slowly. I felt alone, even though people where walking past me in the streets, I still felt alone. Very alone. I got to the store and bought some milk and fresh bread, and headed home. It started to rain, so I walked faster, not wanting to jog or run, because I will most likely trip over thin air.

When I saw my house, I headed for the front door quickly not wanting to get wet anymore. As soon as I went through the door, it was quiet. "Mother, I'm Home" I called out though the house, I didn't get an answer, but I went through to the kitchen, and put the Bread and milk away. "Mother?"

I walked out of the kitchen down the hall, to see my mother crying on the couch in the Living Room, with scrunched up tissues in her hand. "Mother what's wrong" I said. I rushed up to her and hugged her close. She pushed me back a little and held onto my forearms while I was holding her shoulders.

"You know how Edwards's parents got sick?" she said. I just nodded. _Please no_. "Well" she sniffed and more tears ran down her face "they passed away yesterday". Tears started to run down my cheeks freely.

"What? N-n-no, that's jus-just" I could not talk anymore, but what about Edward, was he ok. "What about Ed-Edward?" More tears ran down my cheeks. She looked at me in the eye.

"Ed-ward got sick too" that's when my tears, were almost like a river. I could not think, _no, no, no, no._ But where is he, I still want know where he is, and is he at least somewhere safe?

"Where is he?" I wanted to know

"honey, we don't know where he is"

"wha-what! What do you mean you don't know" I started to panic

"Edward got sick yesterday, while at the hospital, he went missing early this morning" amd thats when I broke down in my mother's arms.

Edward was one of my only good friends, one that I could trust. I only have one picture of him from the beginning of this year. My mother thought it would be good to have pictures of our friends, I'm glad she did. I don't want to forget him. Edward hated pictures, and I mean hated pictures, he would give either a sad face or a glare at the camera, so it would turn out bad. But the one I had, was not bad at all, he was wearing his favourite jacket, which is gray, not like you can really tell because the picture is in black and white (picture on profile). But it is also the only picture I have of him left.

I fell asleep almost every night, hugging the picture. I will never loose it.

_What I'd give for one more day  
Just to say the things I need to say  
If only  
Time was not erased – Worlds Apart by The Veronicas_

**hope you liked it so far**

**please review :)**


	3. Chapter 2 Hello

**WARNING! abuse and some violence**

**HELLO! got a new computer, well its a note book, but i wrote the new chapter :D**

**but i had to use notepad to wright it, cause there i don't have Word on my Laptop yet .**

**anyway please enjoy, or not enjoy :)**

_playground school bell rings again  
rain clouds come to play again  
has no one told you she's not breathing?  
hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
hello - Hello by Evanescence _

Bella POV

i looked the the picture of Edward, and put it in the bottom of the floor boards of my manor of my fiance Brock and me, we moved to forks after he purposed.  
We were so happy, but that was until his parents died from Spanish influenza, just like what happened to my dear friend Edward, but at least hid parents did not got missing.

i grabbed the portrait of myself and put it in with the picture with Edward.  
why I'm putting pictures and items under the floors boards of my own house,  
is that, i don't want them to get broken or damaged when Brock gets upset.  
i didn't think anything of it, when he first hit me, he said sorry and i forgave him. but now, i don't love him anymore........

he scares me now, i fear him. he hits me, to a point where i can't get out of bed.  
I'm to scared to leave, run. I'm frightened of what he would do.

i put in my picture of my family, my necklace and Jewelery, and a few letters from my parents.  
I put the board back on and stood up, i stood up and looked around the room, i was in our bedroom, even though there were plenty of bedrooms for guests when there were party's, but we had the biggest bedroom in the house.

i walked out of the room, and into my favorite room in the house, the Library.

i opened the double doors and closed them behind me. the Library is perfect , the chairs to sit and read on, the books on the shelves go up to the roof. i walked up to my little shelve with all my favorite books. i took Romeo and Juliet out and sat down.

about a half way in my book, i herd Brock call out my name "Bella!". i got up and walked over the shelve and put romeo and Juliet away, just as Broke came through the door."Bella".

"yes Broke?"  
"could get some Roses from the garden"  
"why?"  
"so we can go to my parents grave" i was not going to go the his parents grave, usually after we get home from his parents grave he would take his pain out on me, i don't want to go though with it again.

"no, i will not get the flowers"Broke looked at me, he narrowed his eyes at me "yes, you will"  
"no i will not, '.to" Broke came up to me and raised his hand and bring it down. i felt stinging and pain . he pointed at me.  
"yes you will" he said in angry tone. i don't want to put up with this anymore, in a snap decision, i was going to leave,  
even if it killed me, cause if i don't ill die unhappy, i want a chance at a happy life.

"You, know what! Im leaving!" I yelled at him "NO! your not leaving me!" he yelled back "yes i am. I don't want to live here, or with you!"  
"no you are not, your not, i don't care if you don't want to live in this house, but you will stay here till the day you die" my eyes widened at the statement, tears were starting to fall my cheeks.  
"no, no,NO!" i tried to walk past him, but he pushed me back.  
"you will not leave me" he grabbed a letter opener that was on a desk in the room i took a step back, with tears starting to fall freely "you are not leaving" he said in a voice that scared me.  
i stared at him for a second and he stared back at me.  
"no" i cried and tried one more time to try and get away, but he came up to me. i felt pain in my right side, Broke stepped back, with shock in his face. i looked down and saw the letter opener in my right lunge, stating to oozing blood onto my blue dress. i looked back at Brock's still shock state.  
i tried to speak, but i could not breathe i started coughing blood. black and red was starting to cover my vision.  
i collapsed on to the floor.

i knew i was going to die. i don't want to die, I'm to young to die. i still tried to breathe or speak,  
but that seem to make me choke more on my own blood, then it all went black.

_suddenly i know i'm not sleeping  
hello i'm still here  
all that's left of yesterday - Hello by __Evanescence _

_**next chapter up soon, cause im getting obsessed with wright, and of course unleashing my imagination :)**_

_**so please review and so on and so on. **  
_


	4. Chapter 3 Where Will You Go

**OMG! i love you guys *give you guys a hug and squeezes the guts out of you* :)l**

**ok anyway this chapter is a Edward POV! :D ok most of them are and **

**not even sure ifs there's gonna be another Bella POV.**

**so anyone want a cookie? cause there all my cookies MUWHAHAHAHAHA!!!!...no touchy O.o**

**enjoy**

**

* * *

  
**

_You think that I can't see right through your eyes  
Scared to death to face reality  
No one seems to hear your hidden cries  
You're left to face yourself alone – Where will you go by Evanescence_

_

* * *

  
_

EPOV

I Drove up to our new house or Manor or mansion whatever you would like to call it.

and parked my silver Volvo out the front, I got out of my Volvo, and Jasper and Alice also got out from the back seats of my Volvo as the rest of the

Family came in; Carlisle came in his Mercedes with Esme in the passenger seat and of course Emmett with his jeep, with Rosalie.

They jumped out and walked behind my Volvo, cause most of as where already there, well Jasper, Alice and me, but hey people like crowds, right? "Ok, where here and now we need to make out some plans for the house" said Esme "first, we don't have a garage so we need to get that built in a few days "Esme looked at us all and smiled "and you guys are also are signed up for the local school in town, so you need to go to school tomorrow….. I think?" she looked at Alice

"Check" said Alice with a to happy smile

"Ok then you guys can go and claim yours rooms" said Esme. We started walking to the house. Well most of us anyway, Emmet and Alice went rushing to the door to claim their rooms first. "Oh, yeah I should also inform you guys that there was a suicide here, so I don't want you guys going around angering spirits" yeah sure, like ghosts or spirits are even real.

I walked into the house and had a look. This place had dust all over the place, items of furniture with off white covers of them. The house was made to look old, but was only built about 100 years ago. I walked up the stair case and walked down the hall to find some bedrooms. Along the way, hearing "oos" and "ahhs" from Alice down the other end of the hall, with the other taking there time coming through the door, and Emmet…..well he just disappeared, trying to find the perfect bedroom for Rosalie and him.

As I kept walking down the hall way to the end that had double doors, I tried to open the doors, with out breaking it, but the doors wouldn't open. I'll go in later when Esme or Carlisle open it. I went up to the next door and opened it up, it was a bedroom, an old bed frame there, old curtains that needed to be replaced. I walked up to the items that were covered, I pulled of the sheet of the first item, it was a small table that sat in front of what looked like a chair under the cover, I pulled off the cover to revel a red chair or couch, but by the looks of it, I could rip as soon as you try to sit on it. There were also to doors in the room, 1 was a bathroom and the other was a walk in wardrobe. I decide this would be my room.

I explored the rest of upstairs, there were a few rooms, I found Alice's and Jasper's room, or really just found out by reading Alice's mind, and Rosalie's and Emmet's room….found their room with them making out in the middle of the room, with the door open.

On 2nd last door of the hall, the door would not open, either. I had a look through the keyhole, and found it was a bedroom. Much larger then the others, but it was different. The bed in there had a mattress, with the covers still on it, the pictures on the wall were still there, everything in the room, looked as if it has been untouched for years and years.

"Hey peeping tom" I herd Emmet say behind me, I stopped looking trough the keyhole and looked at Emmet. "Witch room is yours?" said Emmet.

"The 2nd door at the other end of the hall way" I said the Emmet

"have you seen my room?" asked Emmet

"well the fact you guys making out in the middle of the room with Rosalie. No haven't seen your room"

"oh come on, you would too if you could" I raised my eyebrows at him

"with the door open, I don't think I would" I frowned

"ooohhh……haha…opps"

"yeah, opps" I said to Emmet. Emmet gave me a cheesy smile when Esme walked up to us.

"have you two chosen your rooms?" said Esme to both of us

"yup" I said and a "yeeaahhh" from Emmet witch got him some weird looks from Esme.

"ok then" said Esme "I'm guessing all the bedrooms have old bed frames" Emmet and me both nodded "ok then, ill plan out your rooms, but that might take awhile to plan the whole house, so you guys are going to have to wait till tomorrow, and you guys are also going to school tomorrow, or you could be bored for the whole day tomorrow. And, also, no destroying the furniture or the house at all understood" said Esme looking at Emmet.

"yeah" Emmet and me both said at the same time. Esme looked behind me.

"What's in that room?" Esme asked, still looking at the door, I turned my head to look at the door, then back at Esme.

"Oh. um. I think it's a bedroom, but the doors locked"

"oh, is it" Esme walked up to the door and tried to open it

"and the doors down the other end are locked to"

"oh really" she looked down to where the other doors are "maybe the lock is jammed or something"

"I can open it" Said Emmet wanting to break the doors down

"No! Emmet what did I just say about destroy the house!" said Esme

"ohhh. Yeah, forgot about that"

"idiot" I mumbled at Emmet

"am not" said Emmet back

"am too" I said back

"am not"

"Ok. Enough" said Esme getting annoyed watching us fight like little kids "And Emmet I don't wont you to even fix the lock, cause I know you will brake the lock. That's why I'm going to get a Professional to fix it"

"Awww but I'm a professional" said Emmet. Emse gave Emmet a look that said "don't-you-dare" look.

"Ok, ok" Emmet held his hands up in surrender "I won't even go near the door"

Esme smiled at Emmet then at me, and went looking for the others.

_The Next Day_

The sun was rising above the trees of this little meadow I have found, while wondering around the forest, bored out of my mind.

My mobile starting ringing, I looked at the screen, and it was Alice.

"yes Alice"

"You need to get your butt down Mr. cause we need to get to the school in an HOUR!"

"yeah, yeah"

"oh, don't yeah, yeah me, or you can say goodbye to your Volvo"

"ok, ok just don't do anything to the Volvo" I said and hung up, and ran back to the house. When I got there slice was waiting outside for me, when I got to her, she smiled and shoved new clothes in my hands…..a sign that I MUST wear them or else. After all that, we piled into my Volvo, and went to the school; witch was in forks, obviously.

We got the same reactions we do all the time.

"ohh he's hot" from someone

"oh my god, their like models" from someone else

"Im so going to ask her out" from some guy, all the way on the other end of the parking lot.

We get the same thing every time we go to a new school or town, its always the same reaction. After hours of being bored and being asked out a couple of times, we all piled into my Volvo, again and headed home.

When we got home, and parked my car and all jumped out. Esme fixing the garden up, she put her tools down, and in her mind she wanted to talk about something to us. Esme walked up to us "hey guys has you noticed anything strange going on in the house?" asked Esme

"no not really. Why?" Alice said answering for as all

"well something really strange happened today"

"really what happened" asked Alice

"well I was going to start taking the wall paper off the wall starting near the stair case"

_(flashback of Esme memory of it)_

_Esme put the ladder on the wall to reach the top of the roof with out damaging it, she jumped half walked up to the top and started to work on getting the old wallpaper of._

_When she peeled the first part of the wall paper of, she herd a noise coming from the kitchen, sounded like pots and pans being tapped or the lids moved. Esme jumped of the ladder to see where the noise was coming from, when she got near the door, the noises stopped, Esme still went in there to see what was making the noise. But, no one was in there not even a mouse. _

_When all of a sudden she could hear the ladder falling off the wall, she ran back to the ladder to see it just in time hit the floor with a loud bang and a few dust specks flying into the air cause of the ladder falling. The after the it was all quick, not a noise though the house._

_The was a bang on the wall were the ladder was, then another bang. Sounding like someone was hitting the wall, but no one was there, not even a heart beat. The banging just got louder and louder, until Esme started back away starting wide eye at where noise was coming from, Else starting breathing unneeded breathes, and she could smell the scent of freesias in the air, but from where. Esme back out to the front door and walked out still looking at where the banging was coming from. As soon as she got outside, the banging stopped, and it went all quite again._

_(end of Esme memory flashback)_

"It was really weird" said Esme

"Yes it is" I said, and looked at the house "really weird" there is something in that house, but I don't know what it is.

* * *

_I'm so sick of speaking words that no one understands_

_Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone?_

_I can hear you in a whisper_

_But you can't even hear me screaming - Where Will You Go by Evanescene_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Oh yeah forgot to tell you the songs are mainly from bpov, even though there is no bpov, might even be another bpov for this story again and heres me carring on again. Anyway I think this chapter sucked, Edward povs are harder to do then Bella povs.**_

_**But hey atleast its better then nothing…. So please review **__****__** will make me happy(really I would do the happy dace each time a I get a review)**_


	5. READ! READ! READ! sorry AN

**READ!**

**hey guys, im really sorry but im not gonna continue this story, **

**as i have lost interest in this story, but not twilight, i still love twilight of course.**

**if you want you can adopt it, but i doubt it.**

**but i have good news, bad news, good news and bad news.**

**good news: I started wright a new story that i know i will never lose interest**

**Bad news: I lost it**

**Good news: I started wrighing a new story :)**

**bad news: I don't think i finh it, cuase i loose intrest pretty quick**

**oh, and the reason I'm not on much i cause i'm in my second year of high school,**

**and the school thinks we have no life, so yeh.**

**one more thin, sorry im babbling, is that below is a Prologue for my new story, maybe. **

**near the end of it sucks i think, but anyway  
**

**it is called:**

**COMPOUND**

**Prologue:**

"Bella, don't go over there, come back!" yelled Mike "Bella don't!"

"Mike" I said getting annoyed "it's ok"

"No, we shouldn't be here, what if we get caught?" Mike said worriedly

I turned my head to look at him, and saw the fear in his wide blue eyes. "It will be fine Mike" I said stronger this time. I turned my head back to have a good look at the fence; it was almost as tall as a single story home, with barb wire along the top, but there was this one area of barb wire I could see was broken, rusted and twisted from age, maybe something fell and broke it years ago. Thick green leafy vines covered the fence, so you couldn't see through it.

I the few steps closer to the fence and reached out to put my hand through the think bushy vines. Lucky they didn't have any thorns on them. I kept reaching through till I could feel the rusted but sturdy wire shaped into diamonds. I put my other hand through the vines as well, since my other hand didn't get cut, scraped or bitten by some bug or spider.

"Bella please, who knows what they could do to us if we get caught out here" said mike behind me, but I ignored him. I moved my foot through as well to see if I could find my footing between the diamond shaped wires. I did, and moved my hands up higher, got a good grip and pushed myself off the ground.

"Bella, please don't" Mike begged, but I still ignored him. I place my hands in feet in the right position to get higher without having to fall to the ground on my ass, and went up higher again. I could hear Mike footsteps in the dead leaves fading away; I turned around, still gripping onto the fence to see where mike is going. I saw his dark figure between the trees getting smaller and smaller towards the direction of the village. I'm not too sure what was wrong with him. But I was determined to find out what was over the fence.

I climbed to top, where the barb was, and I saw the old broken barb wire only about a foot away, so I decided to move over to the gap of barb wire. I'm still surprized I haven't fall flat on my back. I grabbed the very top of the fence, and moved my footing so I could pop my head over to see. I lift myself one more time, and I can now see into a forest…great a forest. No big scary creatures or anything, just a freaking forest. Pretty much identical to the forest I'm in now.

But then I got that feeling you get when someone is watching you.

**Thanks for reading... i hope :P**


End file.
